Forever Home Wiki
The Forever Home Wiki This wikia is dedicated to the RPG "Forever Home" developed by Pixel Blade. It gives details on side quests, items, monsters, lore, etc. *NOTE* that several pages contain spoilers for the game's storyline. These sections will be marked with a SPOILER WARNING tag at the top of the page. Please feel free to make edits wherever necessary. Join the Steam Forums! ---- #Help #Formulas #General Game Info #Music #Official Art #Fan Art (email FoppyDev@gmail.com and I'll add your work ^_^) #Story Timeline #Credits #Things to do... ---- Plot Summary Throughout our lives the moments we share with others paint bold strokes across our canvas of memories. They define our personality, our existence, and shape our futures. Our greatest desire is to find that moment, that perfect instance, we wish to relive forever. That moment, no matter where you are or what you're feeling, is home. After a series of tragic events, our hero Xero and his best friends are thrown from their homes into the middle of a war between nations. A general on one side obtains an incredible power and then goes rogue, threatening humanity's very existence. The future of the planet is in danger and the only way to save it may involve killing your best friend. Forever Home is a retro RPG that takes inspiration from SNES and PS1 classics. The battle system is influenced from Squaresoft style action turn-based systems such as Final Fantasy VI or Chrono Trigger. It uses a skill learning system similar to Grandia II and the Final Fantasy VII Materia system. Forever Home includes item and weapon crafting, monster catching, a rank based Colosseum, and numerous side quests. The 30+ hour character driven narrative contains a deeply emotional and adult-oriented story mixing tragedy and heartache with overcoming personal adversities and lighthearted humor. The theme focuses on the meaning of survival and finding a place you can call home. A powerful original soundtrack mixing classical instruments with alternative drums and guitar helps push the mood. Key Features: - 30+ hour main story - 30+ hour sidequests - Weapon / Armor / Item crafting - Turn-based combat with a modern take on action-time systems - Challenging boss battles requiring well-thought-out strategies - Retro style world map with ship and airship travel - Powerful original soundtrack My Ideology I am an independent developer working mainly by myself on games that should require large teams of programmers. I have put a great deal of thought and effort into each minor aspect of each game. While working, I keep a single thought in mind: "Do not worry about what is profitable, focus on what makes a game truly an enjoyable experience." Games today focus entirely on what will sell the most copies, whether that includes enjoyable gameplay or not. They are often rushed, include little to no outside user input in their design, ignore artistic value, and sacrifice gameplay for profit. I intend to focus on what the players want and I will work my hardest to create a truly enjoyable experience. With this ideology in mind, here are my promises to you: #I will NEVER add degrading content, such as ads, that take away from the experience. #I will NEVER add in-game purchases which give advantages to those who pay. #I will NEVER remove material in order to make money on future downloadable content. #I will work hard to focus on what the users want. The best games are made by those who play. Paypal Contact E-mail: FoppyDev@gmail.com Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/PixelBladeGames Forums: http://steamcommunity.com/app/718200/discussions/ Reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/ForeverHomeGame/ Latest activity Category:Browse